<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King for a Bed by SmileAndASong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634889">King for a Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong'>SmileAndASong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Green Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000s, American Idiot Era, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to be the responsible one in the relationship and say 'no' to late night hotel sex and 'yes' to getting to bed at a reasonable hour.</p><p>And tonight, Mike Dirnt gets to be that someone. Joy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt/Tré Cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King for a Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They say you should always write for yourself first and foremost, and that you should write the content you want to see in this world. And the content that I want to see is fluffy, poly Green Day fic, which there is a HORRIFYING lack of on AO3! Hopefully, this is what some of you want to see as well, and really, why wouldn't you want this?</p><p>Not much else to say here, it's all pretty too the point and sickeningly sweet. This was my first time exploring a poly dynamic in fic, and I can't think of a better one to write about than these guys, it was a lot of fun!</p><p>Title is a not particularly clever or subtle play on 'King for a Day' from Nimrod, which, much like the amount of poly Green Day fic on this site, is beyond underrated as an album. Fic is unbeta'd and was written pretty quickly, so any mistakes are my own. </p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you so much for taking the time to read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billie’s nose scrunches up as he stares at the bed in the center of the hotel room. “It’s so small...”</p><p>“What do you mean small?” Mike asks, kicking the door shut with his foot as he enters behind Billie. He looks to the bed and then back to Billie, raising a skeptic brow. “It’s a King, they’re all the same size.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, it’s smaller!” Billie sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his arms, huffing. “Just look at it!”</p><p>“Y’know, it <i>does</i> look a little small,” Tré agrees, slumping his bag off of his shoulder and joining Billie on the bed. “Maybe we didn’t get a king, maybe it’s just a prince. Our own little Albert! And if you ask me? That’s not necessarily a bad thing…”</p><p>Tré waggles his eyebrows at Mike before he turns and throws himself on top of Billie, pinning him back on the bed and peppering his neck and face with fervent kisses. </p><p>Billie laughs animatedly, halfheartedly trying to shove Tré off of him, almost like if a dog were licking at his face. In all fairness, that is a pretty apt comparison when it comes to Tré. He slides his arms around Tré's waist and kisses him on the lips, only once, as Mike is quick to intervene and shoves Tré off of him.</p><p>“Hey, no, none of that,” Mike grunts, his expression morphing into a disapproving scowl. “It’s too late to be starting shit. I’m tired, and we’ve got an early morning tomorrow. Besides, you just blew us both on the way over here. Wasn’t that enough?”</p><p>Tré's lower lip protrudes out into a stubborn pout. “So? Are you really going to cruelly deny my love and affections, Michael?”</p><p>“Yes,” Mike says, bluntly, and he reaches into his own bag and procures three fresh t-shirts. He tosses one to Billie, one to Tré. “Now change and get under the covers, both of you.”</p><p>“Oh yes, <i>sir</i>.” Billie says the word in the most sensual way imaginable, a shit-eating grin on his face as he wiggles his ass out of his absurdly tight skinny jeans (he reallyy took to this new fashion trend all too well). And of course, Billie undresses in the slowest and most ostentatious way he can manage, his eyes locked onto Mike’s the whole time, a lewd look in them.</p><p>Mike tsks and uses all of his resolve to look away, but it’s not easy. Billie really will do anything to fuck with him, both figuratively and literally. Sliding his own clothes off -- and without the amateur porn star flair that Billie’s partaking in -- he pulls his t-shirt overhead. Normally, he wouldn’t bother encouraging clothes for sleeping, but with how amorous Billie and Tré are right now, he kind of has to. Sadly, someone has to be the responsible one, and tonight, it looks like it’s gotta be him. It’s usually Mike more often than not, and considering that they’re all in their thirties now? Realistically, it should be all three of them in this role all the time -- keyword, <i>should</i>.</p><p>Once everyone is dressed (on their top halves at least; Tré opts to forgo his boxers, unsurprisingly), Mike climbs into the bed and sandwiches himself between them. He doesn’t notice any difference in the alleged ‘too small’ mattress. It feels the same as the countless other king-sized beds he's shared with his guys over the years in hundreds of different hotel rooms, all across the world. Clearly, Billie’s just being dramatic. What else is new?</p><p>“Not very often that you take the middle spot, Mike,” Tré says, smugly, making himself comfortable under the covers and scooting closer to Mike.</p><p>“Yeah, well, someone’s gotta be the cockblock tonight. Wearing a shirt to bed will only do so much when it comes to the two of you.” Mike slides one arm around Tré's shoulders and his other arm around Billie’s waist, bringing them both closer to him.</p><p>“Ohohoho! But now who’s gonna cockblock you from me?” Tré says against his ear before nipping lightly at the lobe.</p><p>“And me, hmm?” Billie says in his other ear, kissing it and pressing his face into Mike’s neck.</p><p>Mike heaves out an exasperated sigh. They <i>really</i> want to make it difficult tonight, don’t they? He’s tempted to give in, sorely so, but then he remembers the 5AM alarm (radio interviews; why the hell did they agree to that again?) he already pre-set on his phone, and how insufferable all three of them got if they didn’t get at least a few hours of sleep. </p><p>God, who let them become such cranky old men? Aging really is a fucking scam.</p><p>Rolling his shoulders up, Mike swiftly pushes them both back and off of him. “Guess I’m gonna have to be my own cockblock, too.”</p><p>“Miiiiiiiike.” Billie scoots right back to Mike and clings to him. “I get denying, Tré, sure, but denying me? How could you!”</p><p>“Hey!” Tré reaches across Mike and shoves Billie’s leg. “Have some sensitivity, will you? Mike has refused my love not once, but <i>twice</i> this evening! My feeble heart can only take so much, I--”</p><p>“Tomorrow, tomorrow!” Mike interrupts.</p><p>“I love you tomorrow?” Billie asks, blinking. “...you’re only a day away?”</p><p>“Yes, exactly.” Mike extends his arm past Billie toward the lamp on the bedside table and flips the switch. “We’ve only got that radio thing tomorrow, and then you can both be as horny and slutty as you want. All day. All night.”</p><p>“Really?” Tre asks, his interest clearly piqued. “And we can have...anything?”</p><p>Mike closes his eyes and nods. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Anything you want.”</p><p>“Anything?” Billie parrots and traces a finger along Mike’s cheek, poking it.</p><p>Mike swats Billie’s hand away, his eyes still shut. “Yes!” He snaps. “Now go to sleep before I change my mind and take it back! Goodnight, sweet dreams, shut the hell up.”</p><p>“Well, that’s easy now that we’ve got plenty of sweet things to dream about!” With a downright giddy chuckle, Tré presses a kiss to Mike’s lips and reaches over him to kiss Billie. “Goodniiiiiight.” He singsongs before unceremoniously collapsing into the mattress and Mike’s side.</p><p>“A goodnight indeed! Or rather, a good tomorrow...tomorrow! I love you, tomorrow, you’re only a day awaaaay,” Billie repeats, only this time he does fully sing the showtune, and Mike doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that the shit-eating grin is right back on his face as he does it. </p><p>Colossal brats, both of them. </p><p>Billie kisses Mike goodnight before cuddling up against his chest, an arm outstretched so he can touch Tré, too.</p><p>Mike breathes out a sigh, relieved his coaxing had worked. Although, ‘coaxing’ probably isn’t the best word for it, as Mike is getting something out of this too, after all. Something good, <i>real</i> good. Now if only he didn’t have to wait until tomorrow to find out just what that is, because even though he’s tired and the sensible one tonight, that doesn’t mean he’s not super horny and just as insatiable.</p><p>If this were 1995 and they were ten years younger, then sure, they could stay up fucking around -- figuratively and literally -- all night, just like they used to. Alas, that’s no longer the case; people get older, life and responsibilities (and fame, in their case) get in the way, and things, they sometimes change. </p><p>But as Mike opens his eyes and indulges in one last look at Billie and Tré, both already fast asleep and clinging to him, it’s a pleasant reminder that fortunately, not all things have changed. </p><p>Not what matters the most. </p><p>Mike shuts his eyes once again and soon drifts off to sleep, keeping his guys close to him and secure in his arms, right where they belong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to see me thirsting over billie joe armstrong via reblogs of posts from mostly dead green day blogs, feel free to check me out on <a href="https://smileandasong.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>